


Talking Never Works in the Movies

by Angelchexmex



Series: NoNoWriMo 2017 One-Shots [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Circle (2015)
Genre: Anger, Discussion, Domestic, Feelings, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Roxy is the only one that fully understands in the end, Sad, Talking, Tears, Travel, Tristan as the voice of reason, finding people, poor dears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 01:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12665349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelchexmex/pseuds/Angelchexmex
Summary: Eggsy is all ready to welcome his fiance, Tristan, back home after his mission, but a knock on the door interrupts them. Who is it but Roxy with the information that both Merlin and Harry are on the way? Well this should be fun, or not.





	1. Reunions Only Work Out in the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha, so this is going to be a two-shot because I'm running out of time. Most of the actual confrontation will happen in the next chapter. Hopefully, that's okay with everyone! I'll try and get two things written tomorrow (this and the more family oriented fic for this verse). But don't hold your breath because I'm also a horrible person who never remembers to do their actual, paying, work.

“Green,” Eggsy spun around, a bright grin on his face at Tristan’s blank statement. 

Eggsy’s hair was now a brilliant green that Daisy had picked out at the store, not that Eggsy was going to tell Tristan that. It was far too adorable seeing Tristan try to be positive about whatever hairstyle and color Eggsy had ‘chosen’ each month. 

“Don’ yeh jus’ luv it?” Eggsy beamed running his fingers through it. He’d found that he really did like this longer style. He’d seen it a couple of times on people on TV and figured it was one way to make himself harder to find. It was surprising how often people would simply dismiss someone who stood out more when they were looking for someone in hiding.

“It is very bright,” Tristan replied instead of giving a proper answer and Eggsy had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from bursting out into laughter. 

“I luv yeh,” Eggsy grinned, pulling Tristan in for a light but fierce kiss. He’d been meaning to properly welcome Tristan home with a good long snog, but he was grinning to hard at the moment to give him anything more than a peck.

“And I love you my dear,” Tristan replied, his grey eyes sparkling with a mixture of love, exasperation, and fond indulgence. It was one of Eggsy’s favorite looks because it often meant that Tristan could be roped into whatever crazy idea Eggsy had had that day. Not that Tristan didn’t have enough of his own crazy ideas, only no one ever believed Eggsy when he said Tristan had come up with something. He was a tricky little shit, but it only made Eggsy love him more. 

“Where has our dear Daisy gone?” Tristan questioned, eyes still occasionally drawn to Eggsy’s brilliantly bright hair. There has once been a betting pool at the Canadian headquarters over when Tristan would snap and demand that Eggsy stop with the crazy colors and styles, but Eggsy knew Tristan would never do something like that. Tristan loved Eggsy for who he was, not what he looked like, and as long as Eggsy was having fun Tristan wouldn’t say a negative word. Even if he sometimes thought them. 

“Daisy Doll is takin’ a nap,” Eggsy replied, curling his fingers into the lapels of Tristan’s jacket and pulled him closer, “wot yeh say we goes about findin’ ourselves a goo’ way t’ spen’ that time?”

“It seems you already know what you want us to do,” Tristan whispered against Eggsy’s lips before pulling him into a proper kiss. 

A sharp knock on the door interrupted them, and they both tensed immediately. “Yeh expectin’ anybody?” 

Tristan shook his head sharply, hand slipping into his jacket to pull out a gun. Eggsy slipped away to grab his own weapon, a cane he’d gotten after a tech experiment gone wrong. It was similar to the umbrella Eggsy’d used so often when he was a Kingsman. 

Tristan took the lead, sliding down the front hallway until he reached the display screen midway down with an image of the front door displayed on it. “Roxy,” Eggsy breathed out, weapon drooping slightly in his hold. 

Tristan was still tensed, eyes staying firmly on the form of the other agent as she knocked on the door again. “What do you want to do?” He questioned.

Eggsy looked at the image of Roxy on the viewscreen. She looked older than he remembered for all that so very little of her had seemed to change. Her suit was the standard Kingsman issue, and it was so very odd to see it again after two years without, and her hair was pulled back in a tight, high pony tail. But it was the expression on her face that really caught Eggsy’s attention. She looked almost desperate. A mix of hope and fear and nervousness flitted across her face, but determination was settled in her eyes and the set of her jaw.

They really only had two options now, and Eggsy didn’t want to move again. He liked living in Canada and he liked his house and he liked his co-workers who were also his friends. Daisy was settled in school and they were all settle in the neighborhood and Tristan had actually started going out with some of the other agents for non-work related things. Eggsy wasn’t going to lose all of that because the past had decided to show up. 

“Go call Ava. Jus’ in case.” Tristan didn’t even hesitate, just nodding to acknowledge Eggsy’s words and then heading back down the hallway and towards Daisy’s room. He would have prefered to stay, but Eggsy would never be able to have the conversations he needed to if he was worried about Daisy. Tristan would be damn sure, however, that he would be around for those conversations too. He sure as hell wasn’t going to allow anyone to hurt his fiance again.

Eggsy stopped creeping down the hallway, instead walking down it as if he was opening it for any neighbor. He could still feel his heart pounding in his chest though, as if he was about to enter into a fight. He wasn’t sure why though, wasn’t sure if it was just the fact that his past could be coming to mess up his present or if he was genuinely afraid of Roxy.

“Lancelot,” Eggsy greeted, hand wrapped tightly around his cane. 

“You changed your hair,” Roxy blurted out, eyes wide. Of all the things Eggsy had thought she’s say, that wasn’t very high on the list. Actually, that wasn’t even anywhere near the list. “Sorry, I didn’t, I mean that’s not, I,” Roxy groaned softly in frustration, scrubbing at her face with one hand. “Can I come in?” She questioned instead of attempting to finish her previous thought. 

Eggsy mutely nodded her in, closing the door behind her and directing her towards the living room. He wasn’t willing to give Roxy access to obvious weapons, even if she could probably make a weapon out of anything she set her eyes on. “What are you here for?” Eggsy hated how he slipped back into his posh accent. He still did that sometimes when he was helping an agent whose mission had gone wrong.

Roxy spun around, and there were tears in her eyes now. “We’ve been looking for you ever since you left,” she stated, her words almost tripping over themselves as they attempted to get out of her mouth, “we never stopped. I know it must have hurt to lose Tristan so soon after Harry had just come back but I wish you hadn’t left. You could have come to any one of us and we would have helped you in every way we could. It is so good to see you again but I can’t believe I actually found you. Harry and Merlin will be here soon and then we can all go back to England together. We can help you properly if you would just let us and talk to us when you’re in pain instead of run away, but it’s okay now because I know Merlin and Harry will forgive you when they see you again and they might be a bit mad but-”

“Forgive me?” Eggsy questioned, voice hard and low. “I’m not the one that did something wrong. I knew youse wouldn’ le’ me leave if’n you knew wot I was gonna do and soes I left withou’ sayin’ nothin’. I lef’ cuz youse obviously didn’t think nothin’ goo’ of me an’ I wasn’ gonna stay aroun’ wif people who didn’ trus’ me or nofin’.” Eggsy snapped back, his accent thickening the angrier he got. 

“What do you mean?” Roxy questioned, wet eyes wide in shock. “You said you forgave us! You said you were just going to be gone for two weeks. You’re the one that lied to us! And you planned it? You just planned on leaving us behind without a care in the world. We thought you’d been kidnapped or were being tortured until we learned Daisy was missing too. How could you do that to us!”

“I didn’ do shit t’ youse,” Eggsy snapped back furiously, trying to keep his voice low so as not to disturb Daisy. He’d grown up around yelling and he refused to put her through that too. “I lef’ cuz I couldn’ trus’ the lot of ya. Fergive ain’t the same as ferget an’ youse lost yer chance a’ bein’ my frein’s when reh lied t’ my face fer months.”

“So it’s okay when you do it but not when we do it?” Roxy snapped back, righteously furious. This was not at all how she’d imagined their reunion going.

“The difference, Lancelot,” Tristan commented, leaning casually in the opening between the living room and the hall, “is that you were friends when you lied to him. You were nothing when Eggsy left.”

Eggsy moved over to Tristan, letting the actually alive agent wrap his arms around his waist. “Tristan?” Roxy whispered out, sitting on the sofa behind her suddenly. 

“Righ’,” Eggsy turned to face his fiance, “did yeh really fake yer own death?” He questioned and was met with only an amused look. 

“I think,” Roxy interrupted them, voice wavering and entire body screaming confusion, “that we’re going to need to have a calm discussion about this all.”

Eggsy frowned, the part of him that remembered how close they had once been feeling just a bit bad about how shaken she looked. The rest of him just wanted her gone so that he could continue his life the way it was.

“We can move into the dining room, there is a proper table there and I have already ordered food.” Eggsy raised an eyebrow at Tristan, wondering when he’d done that. “We need to wait for Merlin and Arthur as well. It would be best to have everyone here so previous topics need not be revisited.”

“Wot?” Eggsy questioned, running back through all that Roxy had babbled at him before he’d snapped. In the back of his mind he noted that Tristan must have been easing dropping on them, but most of him had stalled when he realised just who was coming to their house. “Shite,” he muttered softly. 

Roxy had the decency to throw him a sympathetic look and Tristan just tightened his hold on Eggsy. “If you would, Lancelot,” Tristan motioned ahead of them and Roxy nodded, heading towards the living room. This was all going to be a disaster, Eggsy knew it, but he wanted this done with. He wanted the past settled so he could enjoy his present and future. Eggsy wrapped his fingers tighter around Tristan’s feeling both of their rings digging into his skin. He was doing this for his family. If he remembered that, he was sure he could do this.


	2. Arguments Only Ever Get Solved in the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Harry finally arrive, Roxy slowly understands, and Eggsy does his best to explain how his mind works. There's no easy fix in the world, no easy way to get them back to where they were, and Eggsy's not even sure if he wants to try. It's up to Roxy, because really Harry and Merlin keep cocking it up, to get them once last chance to be a part of Eggsy's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be up yesterday...hahaha, I'm a failure. But hey it's up now! Let me know what you guys think! Do you like the ending? Wish it was different?
> 
> I also apparently can't write conflict *sobs*. I tried so hard. So hard. 
> 
> (I'll try to double post on Friday but it may end up being on Sunday instead.)

Eggsy knew there had to have been a time in his life when he was more uncomfortable than he currently was, but he couldn’t seem to think of any. Sitting stiff backed in one of his dining room chairs and staring at one of his former best mates Eggsy wanted nothing more than to simply disappear into the furniture and return when this whole thing was over. For once, Tristan didn’t actually make Eggsy feel less awkward. He was acting like they were on a mission, with Eggsy as his handler, and he was waiting for orders. 

Silence reigned for so long, that it was actually a relief when the doorbell rang. Eggsy nodded at Tristan to get the door, falling rather easily into the role of handler now, giving out mission objectives and suggestions and letting Tristan enact them. It had taken them a while to find a good way to work together, but eventually Eggsy had simply started out right telling Tristan what to do on missions instead of just relaying needed information, and things had settled after that. Tristan was good at following orders and adapting them as needed to his circumstances and Eggsy felt much better actually giving orders instead of just passively sitting back and waiting for Tristan to request something of him.

Eggsy had expected to feel something, anything, at seeing Harry and Merlin again, but all he really felt was a desire to get all of this over. He didn’t really care too much about how this went, he just wanted it all over with.

Part of Eggsy mourned that, mourned the fact that he wasn’t made to rebuild bridges or learn to move past betrayals. Some people could do that, forgive and move on, but Eggsy had learned that people don’t really change. Even if he had been able to rebuild his trust in them, Eggsy found that he didn’t actually want to. He’d made friends and family here and, other than a few things specific to England, he didn’t miss his old life at all. 

“Suppose youse got sumfin’ impor’ant t’ say t’ me.” Eggsy stated before Harry or Merlin could open their mouths. “I don’ much wanna hear i’ but youse ain’t gonna stop followin’ me if’n I don’ listen, so let’s get this o’er with.”

Harry seemed nonplussed by Eggsy’s words, and so it was Merlin who took action. He poked Harry in the direction of a chair and they both sat, Tristan taking up position behind Eggsy again. 

“Ye left,” Merlin stated simply. 

“Youse didn’ give me much choice,” Eggsy replied, leaning back into his chair and, consequently, closer to Tristan. 

“We didn’t give you a choice?” Harry questioned, quiet anger simmering beneath the surface of his words. “You abandoned Kingsman.”

That seemed to mean so much to Harry, that Eggsy had not only left them but the organization too. “I was jus’ followin’ in my sponsor's footsteps,” Eggsy replied coldly, raising a challenging eyebrow. Tristan stepped closer, placing a hand on Eggsy’s shoulder.

“I came back!” Harry snapped, single visible eyes blazing. He looked so much older now, hair grey and face weary. They all did, Eggsy realised even as the anger in chest started to rise, they all looked so tired and worn. “I was always coming back!”

“‘Cause I knew that,” Eggsy agreed sarcastically, “when I was cryin’ and shakin’ an’ doin’ my best t’ be the perfect replacement fer y’, you was plannin’ on comin’ back. Well that makes it all better! I got no reason to be angry now I know that.” Eggsy disliked the feeling of a sneer on his face, but it settled there so very easily. 

“So ye left without telling us,” Merlin cut in, resting a hand on Harry’s arm to hold him back. “Ye abandoned us and made yerself no better than us.”

“It is a bit hypocritical,” Roxy spoke up, voice firm but eyes questioning. Eggsy had never been sure how she could do that, convey so much with just her eyes. Whenever Eggsy had tried doing it in the mirror, he just looked like he was constipated.

“Ain’t nothin’ I did was like what youse did.” Eggsy snapped back, “I wasn’ no friend o’ yours no more. I left t’ fin’ someplace safe foh me ‘n Dais.”

“Waiting to tell you I was alive,” Harry snapped, “is not the same as trying to kill you. You were safe with us. We kept you as safe as possible on missions. There was no reason for you to doubt us much less leave over a little thing like that. It was need to know.”

“An’ everyone but me needed t’ know?” Only Tristan’s hand on Eggsy’s shoulder stopped him from rising. He was going to punch Harry before the night was over, he just knew it.

“We told you!” Harry snapped.

“When it benefitted y’! ‘Ow can I trust someone that only tells me things when they think it’s convenient? Youse lied t’ my face fer months! I don’ have no time fer that. If’n I learned anythin’ in my life, it’s that if y’ can’t trust someone t’ tell y’ the truth, they ain’t got no business bein’ in yer life.”

“Ye never gave us a chance tah fix it laddie,” Merlin replied. Eggsy figured that he should at least be pleased that Merlin seemed to accept and understand that he had done something wrong. Harry still just looked indignant and Roxy looked almost heartbroken, although why exactly Eggsy couldn’t say. 

“I didn’ care no more,” Eggsy replied. Merlin and Harry both looked suddenly furious at that, but Roxy just turned her gaze away.

“I would be careful,” Tristan interrupted before anything else could be said. “A spy should understand how hard it is to trust people, even if they do not lie to you. People who you must rely on for your life in the field most especially.”

That shut Merlin and Harry up. Eggsy supposed it was easier for them to understand it that way, but it was frustrating to know that they couldn’t understand when Eggsy explained it and simply jumped to the worst conclusions about him. It only further added to his frustration with them.

“We hurt you,” Roxy spoke and Merlin and Harry puzzled over what had been said so far. “Let us try and fix it, please.”

“There’s nofin’ t fix. I don’,” Eggsy began, pausing to try and figure out how to properly express himself, “I don’ care no mo’. I’s a bit mo’ complica’ed than tha’ o’course, but the truth is none of youse is importan’ t’ me anymo’.” 

Eggsy did feel a bit bad about the devastated expressions on his former friends’ faces. He didn’t like hurting them, but they needed to understand the truth of the matter, and the truth was that whatever part of him that had loved them had been gone for years now. He remembered being fond of them of course, but currently he really didn’t care more for them than he did any other stranger on the street. He’d never want them hurt, but he didn’t care about being close with them again. 

Tristan squeezed Eggsy’s hand in comfort and support as silenced reigned. Merlin looked like he was trying to find something to say, maybe formulating some kind of argument against what Eggsy had said, Harry looked heartbroken and like he simply had no idea what to do now, but Roxy only looked accepting. Her eyes were downcast and sad, but her lips were pulled up into a wry smile. 

“Can we try again then?” Roxy questioned, meeting Eggsy’s eyes squarely. “We can start from square one. In the beginning, we’ll be just strangers who might make good friends in the future. Would that be alright? Trying from there?” 

Eggsy furrowed his brow as he thought about it. He’d expected them all to leave or start yelling again at this point and he didn’t know what to do with Roxy’s question. He’d never been one to even try trusting people after they’d betrayed him once. It took so much effort to try and rebuild bridges, but then that wasn’t exactly what Roxy was asking for. He could forge a new bridge when he already had the memory of a burned one?

“We can try,” Eggsy was almost shocked to feel the words coming out of his mouth as he gave Roxy a slightly nervous smile. “I fink we can give i’ a good go.”

“And us laddie?” Merlin questioned. The hesitance in his voice threw Eggsy for a moment, and in a second of clarity he realised that he really did matter to all three of them, even if they hadn’t expressed that very well. The question now, was if that meant anything. For the most part, it didn’t matter how much someone loved you if they hurt you, but how much did that apply to people who had made a non-malicious mistake?

Eggsy wanted to talk with Tristan, wanted to have time to decompress and think, but he needed to give some kind of answer. “I ain’t nevah gonna be like i’ was,” he warned, but Merlin didn’t seem dissuaded at all. “If y’ can handle that, I fink we can try an’ work tagether.”

Harry didn’t say anything still tense and Eggsy wasn’t willing to breach that himself. Eggsy had given up on Harry, as a friend much less as anything more, and if Harry wanted to change that, then he’d have to make the first move, until then they were at a stalemate.

“You weren’t supposed to be hurt,” Harry finally said. The conviction in his voice set Eggsy’s teeth on edge. “It was meant to be a surprise.”

“Don’ matter wot was meant, matters wot ‘appened,” Eggsy replied. “Good intentions an’ the path t’ hell and all.”

“Harry,” Merlin murmured quietly, “we discussed this.”

“It was the best choice,” Harry replied, expression set in stone. 

“Then we’ve got nufin t’ talk about.” Eggsy replied, standing. “Tristan can show youse out. Roxy, Merlin, I’ll contact y’.” The implied fact that they shouldn’t try to contact him first was left unsaid, but this time everyone understood it. Then Eggsy left, walking as calmly as he could to Daisy’s room. She wasn’t in there of course, Ava or her brother having come in a back way to take her for the night, but the bright and happy room was soothing. He’d built this, made this for his sister and himself and Tristan. He wasn’t in the wrong, he wasn’t.

Eggsy curled himself into a ball as he waited for Tristan to come back. He wasn’t in the wrong. He wasn’t. 

When Tristan finally came back, he took Eggsy into his arms. Eggsy didn’t cry, but he did shake for a while, his mind shifting around to try and accommodate all the changes. Tonight wasn’t just about making a possible future from his ruined past, it was about no longer being on the run. He wasn’t running any more, not from anything. For the first time in his entire life, he was really, truly, free to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, leave a prompt in a review and for the month of November 2017 I will write it for you!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few prompts already (four exactly) but there are a lot more than just four days left in this month. So please, I am still at your disposal. Leave me more prompts! What do you want to see me write? This verse? Another verse? Another fandom? Anything is possible!


End file.
